Far Away
by GoGothGirl
Summary: This is a one shot dedicated to Dearka and Mir. It's been two years since the war ended and Mir finally plucked up the courage to visit a certain someone on PLANT. Warning: might be a bit of a schocker for all the Dearka fans. This a part of my after war


Title : Far Away

Pairings : Dearka x Miriallia

Disclaimer : I don't own GS or the song. But I do own the story though.

Far Away

It was a beautiful evening in PLANT. Just a normal evening where the summer flowers gives out scents, the wind blowing softly like cotton on one's skin, bees flying back to their hives, and children playing while waiting for their parents.

Not far from the kindergarten, a young woman of nineteen stood waiting with her camera in her hands, snapping away at everything in sight.

_This time, This place,_

_Misused, Mistakes,_

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting" Miriallia Haww turned and faced a handsome young man with silver locks.

"Yzak. No, I just arrived."

_Too long, Too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait,_

Yzak allowed himself to smile at the young woman. A sad, understanding smile. "He's been waiting for this day, you know."

"I know." Miri turn her gaze to a group of children playing catch.

"He's waiting.. up there. On the hill." He said, his head indicating the direction of the hill where a great oak tree stood.

_Just one chance,_

_Just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left,_

Miri thanked Yzak and navigated her way to the hill, all the while thinking of.. him. Blond hair, dark skin, and an attitude that almost had him killed.

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know._

It was back in the 'Archangel' where she met him. A cocky teenage boy who couldn't stop lashing his tongue. She had almost killed him. She had actually wanted to stab a knife in his head. And yet, she had saved him from being shot.

_That I love you,_

_I have loved you all along,_

_And I miss you,_

"Hello, Dearka. I'm here.. after two years, I'm here." Miri looked at the silhouette in front of her. He never moved from where he stood. Miri frowned.

_Been far away for far too long,_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go,_

She never knew why she spent all those time bringing him food and sat in front of the prison cell to talk to him. Maybe it's because she felt guilty for what she almost done to him.

_Stop breathing if,_

_I don't see you anymore._

Strange, how she can feel the feelings she has for him. Not love, just warm feelings. Not like the ones she had for Tolle. He always made her laugh. Even if it's through prison wall.

_On my knees, I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance,_

No one actually knew, but he asked her to dance once. It was dinner time and she brought the tray as usual. He had looked at her with his lavender eyes and smirked. He held out his hand and pulled her in. She was too surprise to oppose. They waltz till Sai went looking for her. Miri giggled at the memory. "Remember the time you asked me to dance, Dearka?" He still kept his silence, cold as ice. Perhaps he's angry at her. Two years is a long time.

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand,_

_All of hell to hold your hand,_

She remembered the time he got back from the colony. They said that he had encountered his best friend there. His best friend who had held him at gun point. His best friend who was standing by his car, right now, waiting for her and Dearka.

_I'd give it all,_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up._

She had never seen him that sad. He smiled at her, with his hands holding a cup of hot chocolate, completely at lost on what to say.

_So far away,_

_(so far away)_

She had tried to comfort him. To tell him that she understands how he felt. To lose someone close and regretting all that was never said. But it was much more painful for him because that person wasn't dead. Much more painful.. because that person hated him.

_Been far away for far too long,_

She held him close, letting him cry invisible tears onto her shoulder. She still hadn't figure out how she felt about him even though he whispered countless times that he loved her. Wait, scratch that-she still didn't want to admit that she loved him as much as he loved her.

_So far away,_

_(so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long._

Had she known the nightmare that was to occur, she would probably have stopped him from that one final battle. She watched him fight as she worked at the bridge. He was an excellent pilot. But even an excellent pilot has flaws. Flaws that could be fatal.

_I wanted,_

_I wanted you to stay,_

'_Cause I needed,_

_I needed you to say,_

She remembered staring wide eyed at the sight of him being attacked by his own commander. A price he had to pay for loving her. She remembered leaving her position in the bridge and made her way to the hanger after seeing the Duel collect Buster. The only thing on her mind back then was to tell him, to finally tell him, the feelings she has for him. Love.

_I love you,_

_I have loved you all along,_

_And I forgive you,_

_For being away for far too long._

Miri felt tears stinging her eyes at those memories. His face, his eyes, and his smile. Still smiling after all that he went through.

_So keep breathing,_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you any more,_

_Believe it,_

_Hold on to me and never let me go,_

She cradled his head in her arms, tears pouring down her pretty face. Everyone, from the maintenance crew to the pilot of Duel stood with their heads down at the pitiful sight.

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more,_

_Believe it,_

_Hold on to me and never let me go,_

"Its.. not every day… I get to see…a girl… crying.. over me.." he said. Every word he spoke gave him pain.

"No.. don't speak. You'll be ok." Miri said as she turned her head to face the medical crew "won't he? Won't he!" they never replied. She can feel her heart pounding and then break into thousands of pieces. It was like loosing Tolle all over again.

_Keep breathing,_

_And hold on to me and never let me go,_

"Ironic.. isn't it? We met.. 'cause I joked about.. about Tolle's death… and now we're being separated…"

"NO!" Miri cried even harder, all the while caressing his bloodied face.

"separated.. because… of death.."

"Please, don't…" she held him closer to her heart, oblivious to her surroundings. The crowd had now dispersed. Either too sad to watch the two lovers or there were others to tend to. Only the young ace pilot of Duel stood in the hanger, eyes as moist as Miri's.

_Keep breathing,_

_Hold on to me and never let me go,_

"I.. love.. you…" with that, he closed his eyes, for one last time.

"Dearka? Dearka! Wake up! No!" she dropped her head on his now rigid and unmoving chest. "no… please no…" That day, Dearka Elsman left this world without knowing the feelings of being loved.

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go…._

Miri looked up at the sun set. She had stood that long.. somewhere in the distance, a church bell chimed. She tore her gaze from the ruby sky to the cold marble tombstone and smiled; wiping away her tears.

"You will always be a jerk, you know that?" she said, placing a single white rose on the cold surface.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way.I'll come back soon.Wait for me, ok?"

No reply.

She shook her head slowly. Typical Dearka. Miri made her way back down the hill towards Yzak.

"Done?"

"Yeah. He was.. silent most of the time."

Yzak chuckled and held out the door for her. "Come on. I'll give you a ride back to the air port."

"Thanks." Miri took a last look at Dearka's sun bathed grave and got in the car.

'some day… I'll tell you how I feel. And you'll be smiling again..'

Fin.

GoGothGirl : Sorry if it was a bit of a shocker. But it's just something I had to try. . Tell me what you think, ok?

Dearka : I'm dead! I can't believe you put me to sleep!

GoGothGirl : I said I was sorry!

Dearka : grumbles


End file.
